Addictions
by Dee31
Summary: OneShot: Even when addictions can be as harmless as video games, they often can get in the way of things like plans and harm relationships. What happens when Gabriella puts her foot down on one addiction, only to provide Troy with another later?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!_

* * *

"Troy Bolton, I swear if you do not step away from that new addiction of yours, you are a dead man! We're going to be late for Sharpay's dinner party and you know she'll leave you such a nasty scar that you'll wish you were a virtual character in those games," grounded out Gabriella Montez, hands firmly placed on her hips as she glared at her boyfriend of six years. "Troy!"

"Oh, she can live if we're a few minutes late babe, it's just some stupid dinner. I'm almost done with this hunt!" shot back Troy before concentrating again on the screen, his pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he focused on the retreating figure in his sights.

Gabriella groaned before she rolled her eyes, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere. "Seriously, I'm going to have to have a long discussion with your mother as to how in the world she put up with you and this crap you call fun entertainment! I bet you were that little boy who refused to do his homework or make his bed without a promise of playing games huh?"

Troy shrugged without looking back at his girlfriend. "Maybe."

Gabriella stood there as she watched a bead of sweat trickle down from the start of his hairline, also seeing that his dark brown hair was currently semi-sticking to his sweaty forehead. Usually his side swept bangs looked soft and fluffy, begging for Gabriella to run her hands through his brown locks or at the minimum, brushing his bangs aside at any chance she got but this was different. No, at this moment, Troy if anything would freak at the distraction, not to mention Gabriella had no desire to touch the damp hair, fresh with sweat from Troy playing a video game, the same one he started three hours ago. Shaking her head, Gabriella finally left their living room and went to their bedroom to call Taylor McKessie, her long time best friend. She listened to Taylor's ringback tone until she heard the other line pick up.

"I swear to God Chad Danforth, you get off that Xbox 360 now or I'll personally hand you over to Sharpay for the kill," threatened Taylor before she focused on her cell phone. "Sorry Gab, Chad's being impossible again."

At hearing this, Gabriella let out a laugh. "It's no better over here Tay, trust me. Sharpay is going to have two targets though. I wonder who she will go after first."

"She'll go for the weaker one, Chad, no doubt," returned Taylor with a laugh. "Troy is way too fast for blondie in her heels."

"AH HAH! I GOT YOU NOW!" screamed Troy, startling Gabriella from her conversation.

"DAMN IT! YOU FUCKING SUCK BOLTON!" exclaimed Chad, his voice more than carrying through the two connected cell phones.

Taylor coughed a little before she finally managed to say, "Well, I guess that solves our mystery. The two were at it playing against each other again."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked back into the hallway and spied Troy doing a victory dance on the couch, almost falling a few times but not seeming to care as he continued on with his merry way. "If Troy is celebrating this much, I'm guessing Chad must be pouting, quite a bit."

"Try almost in tears," replied Taylor, suppressing a giggle at seeing Chad frustratingly running his hands through his bushy black hair while he let out a few frustrated groans. "Well, I think they ended just in time for us to get our men ready and to Sharpay's celebration dinner with minimal damage. See you there?"

"Bye!" responded Gabriella before she closed the phone and slipped it into her purse she was using for the night. She peeked into the living room again to see Troy picking up the controller again. "Uh uh, no way mister. Drop it! You are going to make us late to Sharpay's celebration dinner."

"But Gabriella!" whined Troy, pushing out his lower lip and giving her the most pitiful eyes he could manage.

"No buts. You and Chad have played long enough. I swear, your little bromance together is getting to be a bit much. You play basketball together, you work together, you play video games together, you eat together, you hang out together, you text each other, pretty soon, if I am not careful, I'll find out you're sleeping together!" exclaimed Gabriella, seeing she had her desired effect on Troy as his blue eyes widened at this statement.

Troy felt his mouth open and close a few times before he finally managed to string coherent words together. "Take that back Gabriella! You make it sound like Chad is my entire world or something."

"Well isn't he? You'd rather spend time with him, even over the stupid internet playing field, than get ready for a nice, lovely dinner with me, your supposed girlfriend!" threw back Gabriella, finally realizing that her annoyance of being ignored over the past few months especially for Troy's childhood best friend was starting to slip out. "It's like you're addicted to him!"

"Melodramatic much? I think you've been hanging out with Shar too long," replied Troy, turning his head back towards the television to start a new game.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she saw Troy start a new game and lost all control she had over her annoyance. She marched over to the game console and ripped the controller cord out, earning a loud protest from her boyfriend.

"Brie! Are you crazy? You could hurt the game system that way!" complained Troy, getting up and checking to make sure that the cord's end wasn't damaged in any way in the tug. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You, you and all your little addictions that don't include me. You know what? Go to Sharpay's celebration by yourself. You obviously don't need me around!" exclaimed Gabriella before she turned on her heels, grabbed her car keys, and marched out of the apartment, not caring if Troy followed or not.

She continued to her car after she walked down the three flights of stairs and was unlocking it when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her upper body, pinning her arms to her sides and keeping her there in front of him. Gabriella attempted to twist out of his embrace but Troy was unwilling to give an inch and waited out her struggles until she finally stopped. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her dark hair, smelling the Love Spell fragrance she wore. Troy closed his eyes against the flinch from her that followed that loving act, knowing that the outburst that had happened back in the apartment must have been something deeper than just an afternoon of playing video games with Chad.

"Brie," he murmured softly, still hating how tense her body was against his at that very moment. "Gabriella, please, don't leave like this. What's really going on?"

Gabriella let out a shaky breath as she tried to reign in her emotions, not knowing if she could. "Why Troy? Why does it always have to come down to me being in tears before you realize that something is wrong? Why does it take me saying that I feel neglected and uncared for in order for you to realize it? Why can't you fucking tell all this on your own?"

A dry chuckle escaped between Troy's lips before he could stop it, causing Gabriella to start struggling again in his arms. "Hey, hey, I wasn't chuckling at you. More at what my first answer was. Do you want to know what it was?"

"What?" asked Gabriella, settling down again to stand there, besides her car, with her boyfriend's arms keeping her captive to him.

"I'm a stupid guy, that's why. You know I've never been good with reading people, especially girls, and you are no exception. I'm sorry it takes so much for me to understand what you mean or to even realize that you are feeling something that I should have seen a while ago. I will be the first to admit I'm not quite so brilliant in the emotions and mind reading arena but I don't mean to make you feel neglected and definitely not uncared for. What can I do to make this right?" asked Troy, keeping his voice soft to try to help soften her mood.

As she allowed him to turn her around so Gabriella was now facing Troy, still flush against his body, Gabriella pondered his words. "You can't keep playing the stupid guy card Troy. We've been together for six years, since high school, and you still don't know when you go overboard and over that line. I just get this upset because it sometimes seems like you just cross it without any hesitancy or regard for what it will mean for us, to me. I'm all for you having fun with your friends, and I know Chad is like your brother, but lately, it just seems like you'd rather be with them, be with him, than be with me."

"Babe, why didn't you say anything sooner?" he asked, his eyes turning a darker blue as his concern for his girlfriend and her feelings grew deeper. "I've been so wrapped up in this big project Chad and I are working on that I guess I didn't notice I was spending so much time with him. It'll all stop though at the end of this week. We'll find out if we got the account or not and then I promise I am all yours. I'll even ban Chad from our apartment."

Gabriella allowed herself to laugh a little as she imagined the outraged tantrum Troy's best friend would have at the mere thought of being banned and shook her head. "You and I both know that wouldn't work. Maybe we can just have a day to ourselves on Saturday?"

Troy saw Gabriella's line of thinking and grinned in agreement. "Just you and me? I think that's doable. Maybe some breakfast in bed? Movies in bed? Talking in bed?"

Her brown eyes rolled as she saw the wiggling of his eyebrows just then. "Honestly, what else does your mind think of besides basketball, video games, work, basketball, food, and sex?"

"Oh that's easy," replied Troy with a smirk now on his face. "You. You are always on my mind, twenty-four by seven."

"Aww, Wildcat," she said, feeling all her annoyance and anger drain away yet again as their lips met in the softest kiss.

Gabriella jumped back though as she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Ignoring Troy's groan, Gabriella picked it up and almost groaned herself as she saw it was Sharpay Evans, the host of the dinner celebration in honor of her clothing line getting picked up by Bloomingdales. "Hi Shar."

"Where the hell are you? You and basketball boy better not be getting busy on my special night when you are supposed to be here!" exclaimed Sharpay, annoyance clear in her tone.

Gabriella glanced down at her watch and gave Troy an annoyed look before replying to their friend. "Sharpay, it's twenty minutes before the dinner actually starts. Troy just has to finish getting dressed and we'll be there okay?"

"You better or Troy is going to have some punishment coming his way," warned Sharpay before she hung up.

"Ice Queen pissed?" asked Troy, already knowing the answer.

"Best get that cute behind of yours into the shower or risk castration," advised Gabriella, stirring a sense of urgency in Troy.

Troy gulped, knowing if it had been coming from any other woman, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. With Sharpay though, she meant her threats and would follow through on it. "Will you wait for me?"

"Sure, now hurry," agreed Gabriella, smiling as he kissed her one last time before Troy ran back up the stairs to their apartment to get ready.

* * *

_One Week Later…_

Troy turned the sink faucet off in the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth late Sunday morning and grinned at himself in the mirror as he saw the happy look on his face that had permanently resided there since Friday afternoon upon learning that he and Chad landed their first Fortune 500 account. What made his expression even more prominent though was the day he and Gabriella had spent together the day before, just as they planned, just the two of them. Troy and Gabriella had spent most of their morning in bed, making love and cuddling, but eventually forced themselves out of the apartment to go to the zoo where Gabriella instantly fell in love with the baby tigers in the nursery. Troy grinned even more as he recalled the way her face lit up and the adorable expression she wore as she cooed over them. After the zoo, they returned to the apartment and got dressed up to go out to a nice dinner at one of their favorite fancy restaurants and returned three hours later to cuddle up and watch two movies together in the living room. She had fallen asleep on his lap sometime during the second movie so Troy carried her to their bedroom and laid her down, tucking her in, before he had stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her, grinning then at the manner in which she instinctively moved to lay her head on his chest, right over his heart, not waking up for a moment.

'Of course she was full of energy this morning, waking me up with those kisses like the little vixen only I know her as,' he thought as he smirked at himself in the mirror, recalling the steamy session they had this morning leaving them both satisfied. Afterwards, Gabriella crawled out of bed, throwing on his dress shirt and her black string bikini and headed towards the kitchen to start brunch, leaving Troy wanting more after her light kiss on his lips and watching the way her hips moved as she walked away. 'God, that woman does wonders to me.'

After shaving the new stubble that lined his jaw line, chin, and above his mouth, Troy wandered back into the bedroom and threw open a drawer in the closet to pull out one of his favorite shirts, a plain soft blue jersey shirt, and slid it on so that it was hanging a little over his dark blue boxers he had on. Figuring that he should help around the apartment while Gabriella was cooking, Troy started to make the bed and had just finished tucking in the left corner of the bed in when Gabriella called out to him, announcing brunch being ready.

Troy walked in and took in the image of Gabriella happily finishing off her cooking as she hummed to herself, dancing a little as she moved to the music in her head. Unable to resist, Troy walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, causing Gabriella to smile as she felt his warm lips against her neck. "Ready for brunch?"

"Can I ravish you instead?" he asked, Troy's voice gruff with his desire. "You look so sexy in practically just my dress shirt."

"Hmm, maybe after brunch. Crepes aren't good cold," replied Gabriella, giggling a little at the pout she saw that was now on his face. "No, pouting isn't going to get you your way this time. Go sit down, I have your coffee on the table already."

Knowing he was defeated, Troy walked to the dining room and sat down, taking a sip of his coffee, smiling again as he realized how very lucky he was to have Gabriella in his life. 'She knows me so well, even knowing how I like my coffee, black with only a tiny bit of sugar. That's something Chad would botch up in a moment and he's known me for way longer.'

Gabriella smiled at him as she came in first with a plate of crispy bacon, still sizzling a little, and then with two plates, one for each of them. Troy looked down at the two crepes on his plate and eyed them, not sure if he would like the burrito looking breakfast food that was covered with powdered sugar and filled with some sauce and strawberries it looked like.

"Go on, try it. It won't kill you, I promise. I saved the poison for later," joked Gabriella, her brown eyes twinkling in amusement over Troy's obvious apprehension about this new food he was being presented with.

Troy looked from her face back down to his plate as he picked up the fork on the placemat. He used the side of the fork to cut a piece of it and lifted it up to his face to examine it. "I know this is a crepe, and I've seen it around, but what possessed you to make them?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Something new, something different. I actually craved them earlier on in the week and picked up the ingredients at the store with the weekly grocery shopping on Friday. I know you've never had one either so I wanted to treat your taste buds to something new. Come on, try it, please?"

Unable to resist her plea, Troy nodded his head before he hesitantly put the fork in his mouth, actually taking the time to taste the flavors from the strawberries, sauce, powdered sugar, and the crepe itself as he began chewing. He closed his eyes for a few moments as he focused on the taste, finding that he actually really enjoyed it. Once done with that bite, he opened his eyes again and saw that Gabriella was beaming at him. "What?"

"You love it, don't you!" she happily accused before she popped a small piece of bacon into her mouth. "I knew it!"

He chuckled at her excitement as he placed another forkful of the strawberry crepe into his mouth. "All right, I admit it, I love it. This could be a new addiction Brie. Can you handle that?"

"Making crepes every weekend? I'd love that," answered Gabriella as she took a sip of our orange juice.

"Good, because I think we may have to have this more often than our frozen waffles," said Troy, taking another bite from the crepe before working on a piece of bacon.

After breakfast was completed, Gabriella got up and started clearing the dishes only to have Troy put a restraining but gentle hand on her shoulder as she started filling the sink with water and soap. "What is it Wildcat?"

"You cooked and had me try something new this morning that I really enjoyed. Let me do the dishes. It's only fair," stated Troy, seeing that loving gaze she gave him at his words.

"All right, if you insist," she replied as she moved out of his way, instead moving back to the dining room to finish clearing the dishes. As Troy continued to wash the dishes, Gabriella used the time to clean the stove and counter areas before she slyly left the kitchen to pull out her surprise for him.

She placed the box on the dining room table as she sat back in her usual chair next to it, unbuttoning Troy's dress shirt half way down but letting it linger there, exposing some of the skin of her chest and upper abdomen area as she waited for him to round the corner. Gabriella didn't have to wait long as she heard the garbage disposal run before hearing the water be turned off. "Brie, where are you?" he called out.

"In here," she returned, smiling more as the anticipation of his reaction started flowing more in her veins.

Gabriella watched as Troy rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the seductive vision that was his girlfriend. "God Brie, you could have kept the buttons going to the top and you would have still caught my attention like this. You're going to kill me sitting there like that."

She giggled a little and shook her head. "Well, at least I know where your real priorities lay and that's nice to know. Aren't you going to look at what I got you as a celebration of your first big account?"

Troy, realizing that she wanted him to look elsewhere than the pieces of exposed skin, tore his eyes from her to look at what was beside her. "No fucking way! Gabriella, you got me a Wii? How the hell did you find one?"

"It took some investigating and luck but it's here now, for your enjoyment," replied Gabriella, pleased that he was so happy with it. "I'm sure you can't wait to go plug it in and play."

"Are you kidding? I am! Thank you so much babe," exclaimed Troy as he picked Gabriella up in his arms and spun her around before leaning down and kissing her soundly. "But as amazing as that is, I can think of something not virtual I'd rather do right now."

Gabriella let out a moan as Troy's lips attacked her right shoulder that was now exposed as his shirt was slowly sliding off to one side. Troy carried Gabriella in his arms back into their bedroom and proceeded to express not only his gratitude to her for such an amazing congratulatory gift but also his love for the woman who he now knew was too perfect for words.

Both had fallen asleep in a much needed nap after their passion filled activities but Troy's blue eyes opened as he heard a key in their front door lock. He let out a quiet moan so as to not wake Gabriella and slowly scooted out of the bed, slipping on his boxers and T-shirt again as he regretfully left a sleeping Gabriella behind him. Troy made sure to close the door behind him as he entered the hallway and soon heard the scream of excitement from his best friend, knowing Chad had spotted the Wii game console and the games Gabriella had also bought for him.

"Dude, ever hear of knocking before you use the key that was only meant for emergencies?" asked Troy, prompting Chad to turn around.

"Why? It's not like you guys were… Man, you were weren't you?" questioned Chad as he spotted a new hickey on Troy's neck that wasn't there on Friday. "Dude, it's freaking two in the afternoon!"

Troy chuckled. "What can I say? I've got it good and no you cannot borrow her," replied Troy.

"Fine, be that way. I don't think Tay would appreciate that anyway. Come on man, why is this Wii still in the original box, unopened?" demanded Chad.

"It was a gift from Brie to celebrate our success landing the account. Let's just say we got busy doing something not so virtual," stated Troy, laughing again as Chad just rolled his eyes again before taking the box with him to the living room.

The two men worked together for a little while in setting up the game console before inserting their first game, a cartoon character fighting game. It didn't take long for both Chad and Troy to get into the game, picking up on how to use the foreign remotes as they went, finally mastering the movements after twenty minutes. After getting a bit tired of the one game, Chad exchanged the discs and the two started the cycle over again, this time focusing on beating each other up in a boxing game.

Around 4:00 PM, Gabriella's brown eyes slowly opened, realizing that she had dozed off far longer than she had intended. She turned her head expecting to see Troy right next to her but sighed as she realized he wasn't there but instead heard the male screams that usually accompanied Troy and Chad playing a video game of some sort in the living room. Gabriella sighed as she realized that it was going to take the Jaws of Life to remove those two from the new game console but reminded herself that she knew what she was getting herself into when she bought it. 'They deserve to have fun and enjoy it. That is why I bought it for Troy as a celebration for his accomplishments along with Chad. It is only appropriate they use it together.'

Gabriella got up and quickly fixed the bed before throwing on Troy's dress shirt again and a freshly cleaned pair of his boxers. She fixed her hair a little so she no longer had bed hair before she opened the door and padded down the hallway to the living room. There she leaned up against the entryway taking in the scene that was live in front of her. Gabriella tried to hold in her laughter though as both men continued to duck and weave in attempts to avoid each other's blows while trying to land solid punches on the virtual form of the other. Finding it quite entertaining to watch, Gabriella went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of white wine before she pulled up a chair and watched from the entryway, not wanting to disturb either of them with her presence.

As she sipped her wine, Gabriella realized that Taylor too would get a kick out of this and texted her best friend to come over. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella opened the door to let Taylor in, not surprised neither man noticed the knock on the door as they had moved onto a baseball game and were now trying to master the controls for this game.

After the two women shared a hug, Gabriella poured Taylor her own glass of wine as she refilled her glass, both now taking seats on the couch of the living room as neither man was sitting down but standing up. Taylor gave Gabriella a look as she noticed neither Troy nor Chad noticed them sitting down right behind them, both men too focused on the screen in front of them.

"Damn it Troy, I wasn't ready to swing!" complained Chad. "Take that back!"

Troy laughed at his friend. "I can't! It wasn't my fault though. You had your arm back like you were ready to swing. How was I to know that you were toying with that wrist strap?"

"Dude, if I hadn't, you would have a remote flying at your head right now," countered Chad.

"Now, now boys, play nice or I'll have Gabriella take away the toy she so nicely gave you Troy and indirectly you Chad," teased Taylor, startling both Troy and Chad, who whipped around to see both of their girlfriends sitting behind them, their feet tucked under them and sipping on glasses of wine.

"When the fuck did you two get here?" asked Chad, shocked that he hadn't even sensed or heard Taylor's arrival.

"Oh, Tay has been here for a good hour by now," replied Gabriella, her brown eyes twinkling with laughter.

Taylor nodded her head in agreement before she realized what time it was. "Chad, we have to go hun. We're supposed to meet your parents for dinner in an hour and we need to go home and change."

"They can wait!" exclaimed Chad. "We just started this new baseball game and I can't let Bolton get the hang of it before I do!"

"Chad, they are your parents but stop acting like a child. I'm sure Troy won't play without you. Actually, he most likely will but it is his Wii and you and I have to go," replied Taylor sternly. "I will not allow for you and your video game addiction make us late for a second dinner in a week. Sharpay almost tore you a new one when we showed up twenty-five minutes late last week because you just had to get in one more game."

Troy shot Gabriella a knowing look that communicated to Gabriella that Troy was silently grateful that even though they had fought, that Gabriella had convinced Troy to abandon the game to arrive on time to Sharpay's dinner. The iciness and snarky comments Chad got when he and Taylor arrived after them was enough to scare Troy into making sure that he stopped with enough time from whatever he was doing on nights that involved Sharpay and her planning in order to not be on that other side of her pissed off mood. 'I still don't know how Baylor handles her.'

"But my parents aren't her," argued Chad.

"Seriously! Chad Danforth, you are acting like a five year old. Don't make me treat you like one and drag you out of here by your ear," threatened Taylor.

"You wouldn't," he replied.

"Try me," Taylor said back, her voice picking up a sudden quiet tone.

Chad looked at the television screen, down to the remote in his hand, and back at Taylor, seeing for the first real time that night she meant business. "All right, all right. Bolton, you better not master this game without me. I'll be over right after dinner at home tomorrow after work, you can bet on it."

Troy chuckled, taking the remote back from his best friend. "I figured as much. Have fun with your parents!"

Chad semi-glared at Troy before he gave Gabriella a hug and left their apartment, leaving Taylor to say her thanks to Gabriella for having them over spontaneously and for putting up with Chad. The two hugged before Gabriella saw Taylor out, locking the door and walking back to the living room. She leaned up against the entryway again as she admired the view of Troy bending over to put in a new disc. "Still playing huh?"

"Well, I figure I may as well try out another new game that way Chad won't cry of an unfair advantage tomorrow. Why don't you try this one with me?" asked Troy.

Gabriella shook her head. "Remember, me and video games, we don't do so well."

"Oh come on, just because you are the only person I know that can get herself lost on Super Mario Kart is not a reason to be video game shy," returned Troy, an inviting smile on his lips. "Please?"

"Oh all right," she agreed as Gabriella walked towards him and took the remote from him that Chad had just handed over. "What are we playing?"

Troy thought for a moment as he scanned the different sports offered in this game. "How about golf? It should be interesting to see how accurate it is with the swinging motions."

"I suck at that too but sure," returned Gabriella, smiling back at him before Troy turned back to the television to focus on setting up the two-player mode.

Troy took his first shot with ease, amazed at how sensitive and accurate the sensor for the Wii was and how well the game imitated a real golf swing. "Wow, that was cool! Come on Brie, you have to try this."

Gabriella laughed at his excitement but focused on the instructions on the screen. She swung her arm back and then forward, puzzled when her Wii character didn't do anything. "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Troy chuckled a little as he went around to Gabriella's backside and put his hands over hers on the remote. "You forgot to push the buttons on that swing. Not to mention, you also had horrible form."

"Well excuse me Mr. Golf Pro," joked Gabriella.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. That just means I get to be a little bit more hands on with you instead of virtual for this game," flirted Troy as he removed his hands from hers to adjust the way she was standing. After making sure her posture was correct, just as he would have if they were on a real golf course, letting his hands skim the skin of her upper legs for a few moments, Troy slipped his hands back over hers, grinning as she softly giggled at his antics. "All right, ready for your first swing?"

"Sure," she replied, allowing Troy to guide her through the right motions as the Wii character swung at the white golf ball on the screen. Gabriella watched as the ball continued to soar through the virtual sky only to land on the green near the hole, rolling and rolling until it plopped right in. "Hole in One!" appeared on the screen causing Gabriella to drop her hold on the remote to jump up and scream, turning around in the process so she was facing her boyfriend. "I did it!"

"Well, it was more like we did it but that was great on your part, I have to say," admitted Troy, grinning down at her. "So, I think I can safely say that I have yet another new addiction and so does Chad but my favorite part of this new addiction is going to be playing with you."

"Oh really?" asked Gabriella, quirking her eyebrow a little as she gave him a questioning look. "I'm pretty sure you are just saying that."

"No, I mean it," defended Troy. "What else would be better than indulging in a new addiction while also enjoying another, one that is much older and so much more addictive and tempting?"

"Troy Bolton, are you calling me an addiction?" questioned Gabriella, putting her hands on her hips, feeling the Wii remote bounce lightly off her leg from her motions.

Troy chuckled as he nodded his head. "Yes babe, I am, and for good reasons. I'm addicted to your sense of style, your hugs, your sweet kisses, your passionate embraces, your soft giggles, your twinkle in your brown eyes, your sweet scent, your smart brain, and your forgiving nature. Mostly though, what I am addicted to, is your love and the insanely good, happy feeling you give me by just being here, with me."

Gabriella felt herself blush as she realized she had allowed a silly grin form on her face at his words. "I love you Troy," she murmured as she got closer and lifted her arms up to wrap around Troy's neck as she raised herself onto her toes to kiss him.

"I love you too Gabriella," he returned before he kissed her again. "I know I may be frustrating to deal with when it comes to these little addictions, from the crepes to the video games to my friendships even, but always remember, you are my favorite addiction of them all and I would never, ever, dream of letting you ever go."

She smiled back at him briefly before their lips met again and they left the living room all together, forgetting about the game still in progress, as they focused on each other and another addiction they both thoroughly enjoyed.


End file.
